The process of providing electrical wiring between various common electrical devices, such as switches, outlets, and light fixtures and circuit breaker panels typically involves the making of conductive joints or splices between the various segments of wire or cable which are used. A typical residential wiring job involves a large number of such joints between the solid wire conductors of a multiconductor cable of the type known to the trade as ROMEX. According to the prior art, one way to accomplish such an electrical interconnection is to remove the insulation from a length of each wire adjacent the end thereof, wrap the two wires together and cover them with a twist-on connector and/or electrical tape. This type of interconnection is regarded as a very low grade splice and is often outlawed by residential and industrial wiring codes. Another prior art technique for accomplishing an electrical interconnection involves the use of a conductive metal connector which is crimped over each of the two wires to be joined so as to act as a bridge therebetween. The metal connector and the bare wires which are joined thereby may be then suitably incapsulated or taped so as to provide an insulative cover.
Still a third prior art technique involves the fabrication of a multipart connector device having male and female conductive elements of such complex structure as to permit them to be mechanically secured together. These elements are connected, such as by crimping, to the conductors to be joined. The male and female connector elements are then plugged into one another by way of an insulator block which is designed to accommodate the conductive elements therein and to allow them to be selectively connected and disconnected. While such devices are typically effective in operation and facilitate both connection and disconnection, such devices are relatively complicated and expensive to manufacture and do not effect any cost or time savings in an electrical wiring operation.